closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Animation Studios
(March 30, 2007- ) Nickname: "Steamboat Willie" Logo: On the paper background, the red outline draws in, then as it progresses, more paper flips drawing more outlines revealing Mickey Mouse wearing a steamboat hat. The paper finishes flipping as an outline of Mickey turns into a shot from the 1928 Wait Disney Mickey Mouse cartoon Steamboat Willie, and below the picture, the words "WALT DiSNEy" write themselves in the slightly-modefied, signature corporate font, with "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fading in underneath. Variants: *In 3D features, there's a slight difference at the opening variant is the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fades in while it zooms forward to get into the usual position. *Starting in December 2007 (on animated shorts), and November 2008 (at the end of its movies), it is shortened. It is nearly completed with Disney's signature writing in and "ANIMATION STUDIOS" fading in early. It was also seen at the beginning of the theatrical & home media versions of Olaf's Frozen Adventure. **On the short How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (The first short to debut that version), it is filmed. *Starting in November 2008 onward, beginning with Bolt, it gave a HD look, which used the same animation. *On the Prep & Landing specials (Including P&L Holiday Treats: "Operation: Secret Santa") and at the end of Olaf's Frozen Adventure (Theatrical & TV versions), it is still. *At the beginning of Wreck-It Ralph, it is done in a 8-bit video game style on a black background. *At the beginning of Frozen II, I fades into the blue gradient background with falling snowflakes, after the animation is completed. Milestone Variant: On Tangled (the studio's 50th feature film), a specialized variant was used: * Opening: It begins as normal, but the steering wheel of the steamboat draws black before fading to the scene. The big "0'" zooms out to enclosed Mickey, before zooming out to reveal "'50". The already-formed text, with "ANIMATION STUDIOS" in black, fades in at the top. The "th" fades in at the top-right of the "0'". And the stacked words: A N I M A T E D M O T I O N P I C T U R E fades in at the bottom. * Closing: Same as before, but "0" zooms out faster. FX/SFX: Mostly CGI. Music/Sounds: The sound of pages turning followed by a cheerful tune that Mickey's whistling with music in the cartoon. Music/Sounds Variants: *The animated shorts opening version has the abridged version of the music. *At the end of ''Bolt, Tangled (Milestone variant), Winnie the Pooh (2011), Wreak-It Ralph, Frozen, and Big Hero 6, the shortened version is silent. *The still logo has the end theme playing over it. *At the end of The Princess and the Frog, it has the second half of Mickey's whistling, but without music. *At the beginning of the commentary of "The Special Edition of" Beauty and the Beast (1991) on their Blu-Ray releases since 2010, it begins silent, then halfway through the Walt Disney Pictures logo music plays over it. However, the DMA/Digital version has the normal music instead. *The Wreck-It Ralph variant has an 8-bit version of the abridged version. *At the beginning of Frozen, the 2/3 of the opening song, which carried from the preceding Disney logo, plays over it in which the 3/3 of the song trails into the movie's opening title sequence. *At the end of Zootopia, the animal sounds, which carried from the tail end of the closing credits, is heard over it which trails into the Disney logo. *At the beginning of Moana, the 2/2 of the opening song, which carried from the preceding Disney Logo, plays over it. *At the end of Moana, the 2/3 of the closing stinger (Which carries from the in-credit logo (See Below)) plays over it and the rest trails into the Disney logo. *At the end of Ralph Breaks the Internet, the closing song ("Never Give You Up") plays over it, along with Ralph speaking (also carried from the in-credit logo), which trails into the Disney logo. *The Frozen II variant has the second half of the introduction theme playing over it. Availability: Current. The normal SD version is only seen on Meet the Robinsons, and the HD version can be seen on every Disney animated feature from 2008 onward, most recently Frozen II, as well as short films, most recently Inner Workings. Also seen on post-2010 prints of Beauty and the Beast and post-2011 3D prints of The Lion King. In-Credit Notice (November 7, 2014- ) Logo: Just an in-credit notice, whose custom font depends on the movie, reading: Created and produced at '''Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA *''Big Hero 6'': The illustration of a blue blimp from the closing credits scrolls up with the white text inside it. *''Zootopia'': It is on the custom colors and scrolls up like the rest of the closing credits on the violet background. The background then fades to black. *''Moana'': It is white on the black background. *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'': It is red and blue on the black background. FX/SFX: It varies. Music/Sounds: It varies. *''Big Hero'' has the closing stinger playing over it. *''Zootopia'' has the tail end of the closing credits music which is then followed by sounds of the animals which begins shortly that trails into the shortened animated logo (See above) and the Disney logo. *''Moana'' has the 1/3 of the closing stinger starts from it and the rest of it trails into the shortened animated logo and the Disney logo. *''Ralph'' has the closing song ("Never Give You Up"; carried from the post-credit scene) playing over it, along with Ralph who starts speaking, which trails into the shortened animated logo and the Disney logo. Availability: Seen at the tail end of the credits of the studio's features, starting with Big Hero 6. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Movies